we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Badge Arcade (3DS)
Nintendo Badge Arcade was an application originally released solely for Japan in 2014, with no signs of being released outside of Japan. Luckily, other regions including North America received the localized game in late 2015. The game challenges players to collect all the badges through different claw machines, with a huge influence on pay-to-play, but also a few free to play options as well. Players can pick up badges from all games Nintendo with machines themed around several series such as Pikmin, Animal Crossing,The Legend of Zelda, and even machines themed after game systems, such as the Game Boy. Daisy's badges come from machines themed around the Mario ''series. Daisy's Appearances 'Mario and friends collection (and chocolate version) Daisy has a significant amount of badges in this software compared to other characters. First off, there is a collectible badge of Daisy waving "Hi", which is reused artwork first seen in Mario Kart 7 in Daisy Hills. One may recognize it more commonly as the style of character selection icons in Super Mario 3D World. This badge is organized in the "Mario & Friends" section of the Collection. It can be obtained in two different catchers, being the Donkey Kong catcher alongside DK, Diddy Kong, Wario, and Waluigi, and the Rosalina catcher alongside Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Rosalina. A chocolate variant of the badge mentioned above has been released more recently. It most often appears during holidays, such as Valentine's Day, in a pink-decorated background claw machine along with a Chocolate Rosalina badge and Chocolate Peach badge (Pictured Above). This chocolate badge was advertised alongside a few others on the bottom screen of the game (Pictured Right) for a week, as promotion for the new Valentine's Day badges. Similar to the badge it was inspired from, this badge is also organized in the "Mario & Friends" section of the Collection. '''Mario Kart 8 collection A badge of Baby Daisy can also be obtained in this game, based off Baby Daisy's stamp in Mario Kart 8. This badge is actually a colored in version of aforementioned stamp, as opposed to its original black and white colors. The badge appears in a Moo-Moo Meadows based claw-machine along with badges of Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Rosalina, and a Cow from Moo Moo Meadows. Obtaining this badge will categorize it in the "Mario Kart 8" section of the Collection. Additionally, a badge of Daisy in her Motor Bike Outfit is obtainable in a Mario Kart themed claw-machine squeezed in between Peach, Toadette, a Super Horn, and other badges (Pictured left). This badge is also a colored in version of Daisy's stamp in Mario Kart 8, instead of the black and white stamp it is based on. The machine seems to appear less commonly than most other Mario Kart machines, since this machine can sometimes give a free Item Box badge by simply scrolling through it, as shown in the picture. Similar to the Baby Daisy badge above, this badge will be organized in the "Mario Kart 8" section of the player's badge Collection. Additional Mario Kart 8 badges include the character selection icons from Mario Kart 8. Daisy and Baby Daisy's heads from Mario Kart 8's character selection screen are reused as badges in this game. These badges have not seen a release outside of Japanese and European versions of the game. 'Mario Party 10 collection' Next, a badge of Daisy riding the default Train Wagon vehicle on Mario Party 10's Mushroom Park board is included in the Nintendo Badge Arcade. Daisy in the Train Wagon appears in a claw machine along side Luigi and Spike, who are also in their own respective Train Wagons. All three characters are surrounded by many Green Space ''badges. This badge is based off of the same icon from Mario Party 10, which appears when Daisy is Captain during a game of Mushroom Park. Once obtained, this badge is categorized in the "''Mario Party" section of the Collection. 'Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash collection' There is a Daisy badge from Mario Tennis :Ultra Smash, released in Japan in April 8th 2016. This badge is obtained with the Bowser Jr one from an arcade cabinet. Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina are described by the Badge Bunny as "beautiful". 'Super Mario Maker collection' A Daisy pixel badge has been released in Japan and in North America during September 2016: 'Amiibo collection' On October 2016, 20th, Daisy's amiibo was released as a badge in the Japanese version of the game: Category:Outside Reference Category:Games Category:Baby Daisy Category:Unplayable Appearance Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Tennis Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Sports games Category:Amiibo